The big surprise
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas and Isabella has been a couple for ten solid years. Isabella wakes up one morning and finds something Phineas had prepared for. She goes hunting for clues through Danville which leads to the most possible place where Phineas had prepared a big surprise for her, and for her only. The question is, what is the big surprise?


**Hi again! Thank you for picking to read my newest one-shot :3**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was ten years. Ten blooming years. We've been in a relationship for ten years. I almost thought that my happily ever after will never be a dream come true. But I was, obviously, wrong. He just, after all, took me by surprise.

* * *

It was one bright and sunny day in downtown Danville. This girl would normally be at her work place but then she didn't feel good that day. And because Phineas insisted that she don't go to work. Isabella just stayed in bed until it was about eight thirty in the morning. He woke up early, even before the sun barely rose up, she guessed. Isabella made the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. She yawned and grabbed her pink toothbrush. She turned her attention to the moist glass. The clear and slightly wet glass that reflected her current look which was kind of a mess. Isabella squinted a little and noticed a hand-trailed writing.

"Brush your teeth, quick. I've a surprise for you under the bed." it read

Isabella smiled a little at Phineas' glass message. It wasn't always that the boy gave a surprise to Isabella. The truth was, he wasn't talking to her these days that much.

She finished fixing herself and made her way to the bedroom. She kneeled down in front of the bed and peeked under it.

She extended her arm to reach for a lone piece of paper underneath the bed.

"Hey sweetie, I'm currently out as you read this, probably at the finish point. Anyway, I want you to go... I can't exactly tell you where the next clue is, I'm just going to tell you a clue about it. If you ever want to quit, just yell "Stop this". I'll know for sure and the other clues will be burnt to pieces. So will your big surprise." Isabella frowned a bit, she always knew that Phineas knows that she never gives up, "Your first destination is, the first place we met."

She instantly thought of the answer, got dressed, and headed to her red Toyota and drove off to the old and abandoned Googolplex mall. She parked at the previous parking lot of the mall and made her way towards the toy store. She looked around the place. It wasn't as tidy as it used to be when they were children. The light wooden shelves were still attached at the light green colored wall. She ran one finger to one high shelf and looked at how dusty the place was. She walked up to the counter and picked the pink piece of paper near the register.

"The exact same place." it read, "Memories from the past had come back. A friend is all I can be. But I'd be willing to be more than that. A little girl once said to me. And she did. And now, I hope, that that girl comes to our first classroom in our first school together."

She sighed happily and thought. 'In this toy store, we've created tons of memories together, also our first Christmas as a couple. We spent it in a toy store, giving gifts to children that lived at the streets. But there was nothing better than our grade school.'

She drove off to Danville elementary school. It was still up and running but during the summer period it barely contained anyone. Isabella took a good look at the place. The very first art craft that Phineas Flynn had made was still visible to anyone. Well of course it was visible, it was a mural at the cafeteria. She entered the school and went to her grade school math room which was now the audio-visual room. There, the janitor was busy mopping the floor all the while whistling. He caught sight of Isabella and quickly dug into his pocket. He gave Isabella a small orange piece of paper and returned to what he was doing.

"Having fun sweetie? Anyway, remember that bridal gown store where Vanessa found her wedding dress? Go there. And tell Aubrey that you're picking up a bridal gown. It's actually a chore asked by Matilda. She's getting married apparently and I hadn't had time to pick it up because I was scattering these clues. Anyway, thanks for picking it up for me, sweetie. I'll just give it to her after this."

Isabella mentally groaned. her boyfriend had just asked him a favor. In the middle of a big surprise. She drove out of the school's parking lot and went back downtown to pick up their friends' wedding dress. She stuffed it carefully at her trunk and read the note that was taped on the box.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now, go to the salon, the one near our house, and ask for Eunice. I've asked her to do something for you because I have already tired you out."

Isabella went to the salon Phineas had instructed her to go to and she followed him. Half an hour later, Isabella was completely relaxed, and her hair now had curls by the ends and had light make-up on, and was given the next clue.

"Last clue sweetie, I love you for finishing this by the way." she smiled, "Anyway, where was the roller coaster, the beach, the super computer, the wadding pool, the sun-beater 3000, and many others, born?"

'Easy as pie.' she thought and drove up to the last possible answer

Maple drive was as quiet as ever since the boys and Isabella moved out. Isabella parked in front of the Flynn-Fletcher residence and rang the doorbell. A few minutes had passed and nobody had opened it yet. She pressed it again. Still nothing. She decided to just open and enter, which she did. The lights were out meaning there was nobody home, but there was still the confusing unlocked door. She tiptoed in quietly until she felt two pairs of strong arms pulling her and tying a blindfold on her eyes.

"Hey what's happening?!" She snapped

She felt something being wrapped up around her waist and top but couldn't figure out what they were. Something being pinned at the back of her head. And something being pulled up her arms that reached from her fingers, to her elbows and something being given to her hands which she accepted and held with both hands weakly. She felt a little push and she, with two unknown people, started walking towards who knows where. She saw bright light coming in her view but still, she saw nothing but the light. She heard soft whispers and whimpered in anxiousness.

"Phineas, is that you? Please tell me that it's you." She said, half begged

She felt light hands removing the blindfolds. Preparing for the worst, she closed her eyes until it was completely off. She slowly opened her eyes and took a look at everything.

The seven rows of five and two columns of white chairs wrapped in white cloth with pink cloth hugging them with a big ribbon at the back on the left and blue cloth embracing the chairs with a big ribbon at the back on the right. The white carpet, with pink rose petals scattered, on the floor, separating the two groups of chairs, that trailed far from where she was standing. The white lilies on each row on both sides and just a few meters away, a table wrapped in white cloth and behind it, a priest, to the left, Isabella's fireside girls troop dressed in pink tube tops and long pink skirts, and finally to the right, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, Django and the twins, Xavier and Fred, in front of them, all of which, wore formal black suits. Lastly, her eyes trailed over to the man standing to Ferb's left, in an elegant white suit, smiling, just smiling at her. Isabella heard a piano play the melody, only to be heard in a bride's entrance down the aisle.

"It's your time, Isabella." Isabella looked behind her and saw Candace and Stacy, wearing the same outfits the Fireside girls wore, holding a veil which obviously started at the ones on her hair

The raven-haired girl started walking slowly while looking at everything, and everyone, at awe. She was there, the day she was to be married. It was a big step up for her, and Phineas' relationship. She finally reached the altar and faced Phineas while Candace held the bouquet in Isabella's hands.

"What is all this?" She whispered as he held her hands

"It's our wedding." he smiled, "Didn't you want to get married?"

"I-I do, but, this just surprised me that," she paused as her eyes started filling up with tears, "I, I never knew anyone will do this to me."

She started crying and Phineas hugged her and she buried her face in his chest.

"So, will you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro take Phineas Flynn as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked, "Because he does."

Isabella looked at the priest and giggled a bit, she looked back at her groom and smiled widely, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
